Twins, Crushes, and Insecure Boyfriends
by quirky21
Summary: Sebastian just wants to be sure his girlfriend is completely over her crush on his impersonator.


A/N- So I've discovered writing oneshots is loads of fun hahaha

I'm posting before my beta gets back to me, but eh ... I can always edit it later. I hope it's not that bad.  
Enjoy this rare bit of Sebastian/Olivia goodness.

* * *

Two sweating and heavily breathing teenagers were engaged in a heavy make-out session in the Hastings' living room. Their lips and hands moved feverishly, each trying to memorize the other's body. Heaving breathing filled the air, broken by occasional feral moans. Olivia licked Sebastian's jaw line and nibbled on his ear before returning to his lips. She giggled and whispered how much better he had gotten at turning her on. Sebastian suddenly broke the heated kiss, gripped Olivia's arms and looked at her fiercely. "So, you're not still crushing on my sister then?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and responded between kisses on his neck. "Sebastian, this insecure side is not very attractive."

He moaned in pleasure at the slight sucking. His hands made their way back to the blonde's bare shoulders. "Well, still. It bugs me. I mean, you did crush on her first." Another moan escaped his throat and his eyes rolled back. "She even had to introduce us, and go with us on our first date."

Their lips met again, Olivia spoke into the kiss. "That was a double date with Duke."

Sebastian would not back down, and continued making his point. "You still wouldn't have gone if she hadn't agreed to go with us."

Olivia sighed in defeat, he had a point. "True."

"So?"

"No, it did take a little while. I'm over her now."

Sebastian's smile was hesitant, he still wanted to be sure. Falling for a girl who only gave him a chance because she had a huge crush on his sister was quite the slap to his ego. He looked at the pretty blonde sitting in his lap. Not for the first time, he wondered what Olivia would have done if it she had actually kissed his sister at Illyria. If she had, what would Viola have done? He had always wondered at just how straight she was, especially after that game of spin the bottle with Kia.

Olivia watched the expression on her boyfriend's face and guessed correctly at what he was thinking. "I don't know what would have happened if I had kissed her while she was pretending to be you, but I didn't. I do know the moment I was completely over her though."

His interest piqued, the twin leaned forward eagerly. "Really, and when was that?"

"After our first," she pauses, teasing him.

"Our first what?"

Olivia smiles, enjoying the moment and does not answer.

"Our first kiss?"

"No."

"The first time, we, you know?"

"I never would have done that if I was still crushing on Vi."

"What then?"

"The first time we made out on this coach."

He squinted his eyes and puckered his lips in thought, trying to remember. They made out on this coach quite a bit. A memory tickled at his brain. "Was that the first time Sis walked in on us too?"

"Yes." Olivia's smile was fond, remembering that afternoon.

_They were tightly wrapped in each other's arm, drunk on the sensation of their first passionate kiss. Olivia broke for air, a sudden doubt nagging at her mind. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly. Sebastian's mouth overtook hers once again and she slipped deep into his embrace. Her hand traveled to his face and the feel of his stubble jerked her back to reality. Blue eyes focused on the door behind them, noticing a figure standing there._

_Viola stood, one hand on the door's frame, her face wearing a hopeful expression. She knew from Sebastian that Olivia was not completely over her yet. Viola had also noticed the looks her old lab partner still gave her. She saw Olivia looking at her and smiled in apology, intending to leave them alone. Curiosity kept her there, watching and hoping this meant Olivia was over it. _

_Olivia continued working her mouth against Sebastian, she stared at the ex-boy, her mind reeling with questions. Viola began to look uneasy, the blue-eyed stare was intense and unwavering. Her smile faltered, sadness taking over her pretty features. The male twin noticed his partner's lack of attention and slowed his attack. He looked up to see her staring behind him. Sebastian broke the kiss and looked back to see what had taken her attention away from him. Seeing his sister, he frowned and looked at his girlfriend. His hurt expression tore at Olivia's heart and she flicked her eyes between the twins, trying to sort through her confused emotions._

_Finally, she stilled her wandering eyes and got up from the couch. She glanced at Sebastian one more time before nodding her head and seeming to come to a decision._ _The petite teen covered the short distance from couch to door and stopped in front of Viola. The poor girl looked ready to run for her life. She made a point to look the brunette over and then look her in the eye. Just as Viola and Sebastian thought they would scream from the suspense, Olivia smiled brightly. She reached out and gathered her friend in a tight embrace._

"_I figured it out."_

_Both twins' eyes were glued to her face, anxious for her to tell them exactly what she had figured out. Olivia loosened her hold on Viola and looked up into her familiar face. She reached up with a delicate hand to caress the teen's cheek. Viola shivered, her eyes darting wildly to her brother and then to Duke, who had appeared on the other side of the room. The soccer captain's mouth opened, as if to speak, but no sound came out. Olivia glanced back at Sebastian, saw Duke behind him, both boys' eyes as wide as saucers. She grinned wickedly and turned back to Viola._

_She stood on her tip-toes and planted a firm kiss on the female twin's lips. Her heels met the ground again. She looked around to take in everyone's shocked expression._ _The mischievous smile broke and she started to giggle. She met Viola's wide-eyed gaze and whispered._

"_I am definitely over you, Viola Hastings."_

_The looks she received fueled her mirth and she broke into full-fledged laughter. She gripped her stomach and doubled over, proud of the hilarious memory she had just made. The expression on their faces said, 'You had to do _THAT_ before telling us?' She would remember the moment forever._

_As the laughter began to die down, Viola recovered first and launched her counter-attack. Her fingers found sensitive spots, forcing Olivia to squeal in shock. Following quickly, the boys joined in and pinned her to the floor. They tickled her until she cried for mercy, tears streaming down her cheeks._

Sebastian knew his girlfriend was remembering the little stunt she had pulled when he saw her smile change to a smirk. His ire flared and he abruptly attacked her ticklish spots. The girl screamed in shock and scrambled backward, hoping to evade his fingers' onslaught. She backed into the couch's other arm and was trapped. Sebastian enjoyed her girly exclamations to stop for several minutes before he let up enough to speak.

"You just had to kiss her, didn't you?"

She gasped for enough air to respond. "I couldn't help it. The looks on everyone's faces was too much."

"Couldn't help it?" He attacked one of her more sensitive spots.

"Stop. Please. I told everyone I was sorry."

"You still kissed her. Admit it, you would have done it anyways. You wanted to kiss her."

"I was just teasing everyone, get over it." She managed to get out.

"Get over it? I am. I just want to get you back for it. And I want you to admit that you wanted to kiss her." The twin moved to Olivia's ticklish spot, the insides of her thighs.

"Sebastian! This isn't fair. Stop."

"Say it."

"Why would I want to kiss her? I was enjoying making out with you. Your sister was the last thing on my mind."

"I don't know. There are lots of reasons that come to my hormone-crazed mind."

"What?"

He continued his attacks and grinned maliciously. "Like, maybe you wanted to compare the twins, see how different we are. Or it just bugged you that you never got to kiss her that night I showed up. Maybe my girlfriend is really bi and wanted to kiss a girl before settling down with me. Lots of reasons."

"Oh God, Sebastian. Come on."

"Say it and I'll stop."

"Fine, you win!" She exclaimed, hoping it would be enough.

If possible, he tickled her even harder.

"Sebastian, stop."

"You didn't say it."

Olivia screamed as loud as she could. "Damn you. OK. I wanted to kiss Viola. Are you happy now?"

Immediately, he stopped and sat back to give her space. Olivia grabbed a throw pillow and whacked him across the head.

"Ow." He complained.

"Get over it, jerk." Breathing hard, she continued to glare at him until she noticed him wink at someone. Her face, already red from the exertion, glowed brighter in embarrassment that someone else had heard her. She remembered her distinct lack of clothes as well. She grabbed the pillow to cover herself and whipped around to see her audience.

Viola stood in the doorway once again. Duke was behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. Both were grinning widely. They burst into laughter at the horrified look on their friend's face.

"It's cool, Liv. I know I'm irresistible." Viola prodded.

Olivia groaned.

"It's okay with me if you wanna kiss my girlfriend. It'd be kinda hot. If you had warned me the first time, I could've enjoyed it then." Duke added.

Viola jabbed him in the ribs.

Olivia managed to recover a little, she was not going down without a fight. "Only if you kiss my boyfriend."

Duke made a face that greatly resembled vomiting.

Viola laughed, "Good comeback." She gestured at the half-dressed girl. "This one is a much better choice than the last girlfriend. Not only is she hot with a great body, she's got backbone, and a freaking awesome sense of humor."

The blonde blushed with the compliments and her boyfriend nodded his head in agreement. "Hell yea, this one's a def upgrade from the Monique. She was such a bitch."

"No kidding. This one doesn't kiss half bad either," She can't help but put in.

They all laugh at Olivia's expense until Viola takes pity on her. "Come on, Duke. Let's leave these two to get back to making out. Hmm, that's a good idea. Honey, let's go make out on my bed."

"Sure. Sounds good to me."

Alone once again, Olivia turns to Sebastian. Intending to verbally tear him a new one, she is stumped by his gentle smile. "You are so beautiful." He leans in and places several sweet kisses on her pouting lips. "I'm sorry, but we all agreed to get you back. Forgive me?"

"Only if you make it worth my while."

"Worth your while?"

"For starters, I have these wonderful boobs just aching for your touch."

Sebastian's grin could not have gotten any wider.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle that."

"And never talk about me kissing your sister again."

"That, I can't promise." The twin said around a mouthful of tender flesh.

She rolled her eyes and succumbed to his touch. "Fine. Just don't stop."

* * *

So, about those reviews I know you want to drop me :)


End file.
